Harrison Thomas Riddle-Snape Grandson of the Dark Lord
by xcinny
Summary: Lily is blood adoption by the Dark Lord and rescued by her lover Severus and new father. Harrison is Lily and Severus child and are nearly killed by James Potter. James/Weasleys/Dumbledoe bashing!


**Harrison Thomas Snape-Riddle; Grandson of the Dark Lord **

**Chapter One: **The Child

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a new story while I'm working on finishing the new Bella's Twin chapter. :) I'm sorry for being MIA for so long, but school and life took over and since it's the New Year, I decided to write something new. I hope you guys enjoy this new story.

On the dark night of Halloween a dark-haired baby boy was brought to the Death Eater home of Lucius Malfoy. Liliana Riddle and Severus Snape had saved the baby when an explosion caused by the auror James Potter injured the Dark Lord. Liliana was once married to James, but left him once he started to abuse her and cut off communication with her best friend, Severus. She had always loved Severus, but was given love potions by Potter until he thought that she loved him enough to produce an heir. What he didn't know was that Severus and Lily had relations before he started giving her love potions.

When Lily was able to earn back her mind and control she immediately contacted her friend Severus and told him what was going on. He began angered and told the Dark Lord about Lily's situation. Although, she was a muggle-born, he saw much of himself in her and blood-adoption her as his own daughter. The plan was to rescue Lily and baby Harrison on the night of Halloween because James had duty that day. What they didn't plan was that he would come home early and attack the Lord and cause an explosion that nearly killed everyone on the scene.

Lucius was shocked when he opened the mayor's doors to see Severus and Lily carrying their Dark Lord into the home with a baby strapped to Lily's back. Severus had a deep cut on his shoulder and was losing quite a bit of blood while Lily's leg looked like it was hit with a nasty hex. He quickly called for two house elves to take Harry to Draco's room while he called Narcissa to help the three injured people.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Lucius asked once they were able to remove Lily's hex and wrapped her leg in some herbal medicine.

"Fucking James came home when Dad and Severus were getting me out of that hell hole. He sent a few hexes and got Severus before we could do anything. Then Dad spelled a protection charm right when Potter sent a death curse; it gave an explosive reaction and well; this is what happened." Lily replied as Narcissa finished up with her leg. It looked a lot better, but it would probably take a month or so to heal.

Severus insisted that Narcissa took care of Lily before looking at his shoulder. Lucius was able to clean out the wound before pouring a healing potion over it and getting a hex from Severus for it.

"You're welcome mate." Lucius said sarcastically. He could tell his friend was okay; the frown he usually wore was giving a slight smile.

"How's Dad?" Lily asked. She was worried about her father; he had saved her from those awful people that she had to deal with for the last few months.

"I'm not sure how the Lord is Lily; he's not awake. I'm sure he'll wake up soon though." Narcissa said. He wasn't injured like Severus and Lily, but he wouldn't wake up no matter what they did.

"I hope so; he saved us all by there. If he wasn't there, I'm not sure if Severus and I would be alive right now."

"It's okay, love. His magic will repair him tonight and he'll be fine tomorrow morning. Now, you need some rest. Lucius, you don't mind showing us your spare room?" Severus said as he tried to get up, but he fell back into the chair.

"You're not moving on that shoulder or leg. We'll have our house elves help you to your room and move the Dark Lord into a private room. Get some rest both of you." Narcissa said in a stern voice.

Lily sighed and was helped up by the house elves into the rooms upstairs. It was a good thing she was tired or else she would be looking for a cure for her father right away.

"Narcissa, you know what happened to the Dark Lord don't you?" Lucius asked his wife once his two closest friends were out of ear shot.

"I do, the spells hitting each other caused the soul of our Lord to break into the pieces he made. The only way for him to wake up is to find the pieces and free him from the slumber. I'm not sure how we're going to tell Lily." She said while she thought of everything the Lord had done for her and Lucius for the past few years.

Lucius face became dark as he heard this; the Dark Lord was able to turn a few objects from Hogwarts to hold his soul before he left, but getting them back was going to be a difficult task. Only Severus worked at the school and he was just an apprentice and had limited access.

"How the hell are we going to get them out of Hogwarts dear? It's like a prison there now."

"There's always my cousin Sirius Black. Remember how he was able to see James for who he was at Lily's wedding to James? We can always contact him; he'll know a way into the school. That old dog has a lot of tricks up his sleeves.

Narcissa and Lucius talked about this for a few more moments before heading up to their bed room. Little that they knew that a piece of their Lord's soul was in their own home; in little Harrison Thomas Riddle-Snape. The three month old baby had the emerald eyes of his mother that would flash hints of gray and black when he blinked and the black hair of his father with the facial features of his grandfather. And the tiny lightning bolt scar that was etched into his skin that contained the soul of one of the most powerful wizards to walk the surface of the Earth.


End file.
